Hallo Sunshine!
by kalika sevde
Summary: Kutatap mentari yang bersinar angkuh di batas cakrawala. Berpikir, kapan terakhir kali aku menatapnya sedemikian lekat, sedemikian … dekat. Sejauh yang aku ingat sepertinya memang tidak pernah.


Hallo Sunshine!

One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Warning: err, setting random?

…**.**

Pagi itu, langit biru tak tetutup awan. Matahari bersinar terik. Lautan tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Ombak bergulung, bunyi desirannya kali ini terasa bersahabat dan menenangkan. Buih-buih air laut menyapu tepi pantai. Kuhirup udara dengan perlahan. Bau asin air laut melesak masuk ke sistem pernapasanku. Rasanya lega sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun masa hidupku, aku benar-benar merasa hidup. Bukan dalam artian hanya bernapas, bergerak, dan tumbuh. Tapi benar-benar bebas dan … memiliki jiwa.

Kutatap mentari yang bersinar angkuh di batas cakrawala. Berpikir, kapan terakhir kali aku menatapnya sedemikian lekat, sedemikian … dekat. Sejauh yang aku ingat sepertinya memang tidak pernah.

Hallo Sunshine!

Ah, aku jadi ingat hidupku sebelum ini. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kejaran, berpacu dengan waktu demi kepala yang utuh tetap berada di tempatnya. Keluar masuk organisasi yang sekiranya dapat menjadi tameng akan raga yang sudah nyaris kehilangan jiwa. Aku pasti benar-benar kehilangan kiblat jika saja tidak ada 'itu'. Ya, yang itu. Rio poneglyph. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku rela membunuh, mengotori tanganku dengan cipratan, bahkan genangan merah berbau anyir. Ada yang lain juga, tapi tidak sedominan yang satu itu.

Jiwaku berteriak marah, saat tangan ini pertama kali menghilangkan satu nyawa. 'Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana rasanya saat mereka merampas ibu dan kampung halamanmu?' pekik nuraniku yang ternyata berfungsi di saat yang amat sangat tidak tepat. Bayangkan saja jika kau terbangun, tahu-tahu tanganmu berlumuran darah dan di depan matamu tergeletak tubuh yang menggelepar –seperti ayam yang disembelih- meregang nyawa. Tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi yang pasti, aku merasa terguncang, lalu berusaha melarikan diri. Aku sibuk mengutuk diri dan menangis di masa pelarianku. Meraung-raung dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang peduli. Sendiri. Tapi kemudian aku ingat tujuanku. Perlahan aku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tak apa jika harus menjadi sosok iblis yang menghabisi nyawa manusia. Toh sedari kecil aku sudah dianggap iblis. Apa bedanya?

Mulai detik itu aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar impianku yang nyaris terkubur dapat kuraih kembali.

Hallo Sunshine!

Masalahnya, bertahan hidup sambil mencari potongan-potongan sejarah yang tersebar diberbagai tempat itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Belum lagi harga yang kutenteng –bounty- tidak sedikit. Kekuatan dari buah iblis yang kumakan tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan diri. Jadi aku mulai keluar masuk dari satu organisasi ke organisasi lainnya. Ketika kurasa mereka sudah tak lagi bisa diharapkan untukku bertahan hidup, maka aku berbalik mengkhianati mereka. Setelah sekian lama hidup seperti itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Crocodile namanya. Salah seorang Shichibukai. Ia tidak hanya menawarkan hidup, tetapi juga perlindungan, kenyamanan, serta –yang paling aku suka- fasilitas untuk penelitianku. Dan aku setuju memberikan informasi tentang Pluton sebagai ganti semua yang ia sediakan.

Beberapa tahun aku hidup sebagai partnernya, dan tahun-tahun itu aku merasa seperti melihat matahari. Secercah harapan baru. Tidak … tidak … tidak, aku tidak senaif itu. Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mendapat segala informasi mengenai Pluton. Kupastikan ia tak akan mencampakkanku sebelum menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa napasku benar-benar putus. Artinya, ia akan membunuhku, menghabisiku dengan tangannya sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku putuskan bahwa matahari bukan kata yang cocok menggambarkan harapanku saat bergabung dengan Crocodile. Karena semua yang ia bawa dalam hidupku hanya berupa harapan semu. Dapat hilang sewaktu-waktu. Seperti _spotlight_. Ya, _gigant spotlight_, aku rasa itulah istilah yang cocok. Dan pada akhirnya, akan tiba hari dimana pengkhianatan itu akan terulang kembali.

Hallo Sunshine!

Setiap malam aku bertanya-tanya, kapan hari itu akan tiba. Yang jelas, hari itu semakin dekat. Aku harus bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya. Crocodile bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Dengan gelar Shichibukai yang melekat pada namanya dan buah iblis yang ia makan, hal itu malah terdengar semakin mustahil.

Entah takdir atau memang hanya keberuntungan belaka yang sedang berpihak padaku.

Hari itu telah tiba. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan, melawan Crocodile lalu menang dengan sedikit (atau banyak) cedera memang mustahil. Dan_ win-win solution_ tak berlaku, jika lawanmu adalah Crocodile. Sudah kepalang basah, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya. Kau bisa tebak bagaimana hasil akhirnya. Ya, kekalahan.

Saat aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini, pasrah menunggu ajal diantara reruntuhan poneglyph, berharap dapat terkubur bersama impianku yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata, harapan itu datang kembali.

Disaat aku dengan putus asanya menghibur diri sendiri, seraya menunggu Dewa Kematian menghampiri, Bumi di bawah kakiku jungkir balik. Oh bukan bumi yang terbalik. Tapi aku.

Monkey D Luffy, ia memapahku. Menopangku di bahunya –itu sebabnya dunia terasa jungkir balik. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan, tak seharusnya aku dimaafkan. Mati satu-satunya vonis yang terdengar masuk akal. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan segala yang kuucapkan, betapa pun aku memintanya meninggalkanku, nyaris memohon untuk dibiarkan mati saja, membusuk diantara puing-puing impianku –seolah-olah semua frasa yang kulontarkan hanya omong kosong. Ia tetap menyelamatkanku. Aku terhanyut pada pernyataannya yang polos namun bersungguh-sungguh. Sesuatu dalam katanya menguatkanku. Mungkinkah ini yang aku cari?

Dan di sanalah titik balik semuanya.

Hallo Sunshine!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang menghindari ombak. Suara kasak-kusuk nyaring yang familiar di telingaku terdengar semakin jelas. Aku tersenyum memandang keributan di dek kapal dari kejauhan. Ah, menyenangkan sekali memiliki keluarga.

Bukan satu hal yang sering terpikirkan, hanya saja jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu, aku sangat mendambakannya. Tidak terlalu sesuai dengan perspektifku, tapi ini lebih dari cukup. Sebuah keluarga yang terkumpul dikarenakan sebuah impian. Sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa kembali.

Kutiti kembali tepi pantai, dengan perasaan tak pernah lebih bersyukur dari pada ini.

Sekarang aku bisa berteriak, HALO MATAHARI, HALO KEBEBASAN. Tapi itu bukan aku! Aku bukan orang yang senang berteriak, jadi untuk menyambut kebebasan dan harapan baru ini, aku cuma menatap matahari yang semakin tinggi penuh rasa haru.

"Oi, _Onna_, kita harus segera berangkat. Lekaslah berbenah."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Zoro berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sekitar sepuluh kaki. Wajahnya tampak gusar. Sepertinya ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Nami. Jangan salah sangka, hanya perkiraan.

"Tentu, terima kasih," ucapku terkekekeh pelan. Aku kembali memandang matahari di atas sana.

"Pasti bagus kalau memandang fajar menyingsing dari sini."

Lagi, aku menoleh ke samping, tempat Zoro berpijak. Kulihat matanya yang menatap objek yang sama denganku beberapa saat yang lalu. Kaget juga aku mendengar komentarnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku duluan." Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak. Ia berbalik, berjalan cukup pelan menuju Sunny. Apa mungkin ia malu?

"Fufufufufu." Aku tertawa pelan sambil berjalan di belakang, mengikutinya kembali ke Sunny. Ah, ya. Menyaksikan matahari terbit dari sini kelihatannya memang bagus dan menyenangkan.

OWARI

Aku pernah baca entah dimana tepatnya aku lupa. Tapi Zoro itu (di Eropa atau Meksiko?) artinya lebih kurang fajar. Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi 0)/


End file.
